


Four Dicks More Than Expected

by queensusan



Series: Five Times As Nice [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, M/M, OT3, Oral Sex, Podfic Welcome, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Spit Roast, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, so many penetrations there is no tag for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensusan/pseuds/queensusan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock invite Bones to join them for a threesome, keeping Spock's five pronged tentacle dick as a surprise for the doctor.  This goes about as well as you'd imagine it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Dicks More Than Expected

"Did you know that there are certain species of lizards with two penises?" Jim asked in what Leonard was fairly certain was not a casual tone of voice.

Leonard frowned at Jim, who only smiled innocently back at him from his perch on Leonard's desk. "I might have heard that..."

His idiotic friend nodded eagerly. "And how does that make you feel?"

He goggled at Jim. "What do you mean how does that make me feel? I don't feel anything about it."

Jim sighed heavily, as though Leonard had somehow disappointed him. "It's just... imagine what that would be like, you know? More than one dick."

Leonard gaped for approximately five seconds before swatting Jim's leg with the the nearest PADD. "Only you would think about that.”

Jim grinned and shrugged. “I think about it often. More than one dick. Variety is the spice of life, you know.” 

Leonard was fairly sure Jim was giving him a meaningful look, but he was damned if he knew what he was getting at. “Most people would be happy with just one,” he said dryly and pried a stylus out from under Jim.

Jim sighed and stretched deliberately, making his back bow and his ass stick out practically in Leonard face, forcing the doctor to blink rapidly a few times to clear his befuddlement. 

“Remember in the Academy, Bones?” Jim asked huskily, looking over his shoulder back at Leonard. “Sometimes, when I could drag you away from the hospital... late at night... we'd have a few whiskeys...”

“Jim,” Leonard said warningly, feeling his face begin to flush at the memories. He'd never let on to Jim how much those intimacies had meant to him; how close he could have been to loving Jim. He'd known Jim wasn't the settling down sort even back then however and he wasn't masochistic enough to pin any hopes on his friend, but sometimes, when he'd let his guard down... Christ, yes, he remembered... 

“You'd bend me over your desk and fuck me so hard I wouldn't sit still for a week,” Jim finished ruthlessly, biting his lip and giving a little wriggle, as though even the memory was enough to make him sore.

“Jim,” Leonard yelped in shock and a PADD tumbled to the floor. He hadn't realized he was gripping the desk so hard.

Jim slid sensuously off the desk, carrying more items to the floor on his way, though he only smiled at Leonard unapologetically and strolled out the office without another word.

*

Leonard gave Spock a distracted smile and nod when the Vulcan walked into the elevator to join him, but returned his attention back down to his PADD. “Spock,” he greeted gruffly but inhaled sharply when Spock replied in a tone of voice Leonard had never heard him use before. 

Spock was standing close enough to him that his words and the air they were carried upon brushed gently against his ear. Leonard looked up at him, too startled to be weary. Spock was looking at him strangely too, in an odd, intense sort of way that made Leonard want to glance over his shoulder to check that he wasn't looking at someone else. “I- What?” 

Spock tipped his head slightly and lifted one of those devilish eyebrows. He, rather significantly, didn't move away. In fact, Leonard could feel the warmth of his body radiating against the front of his. If he inhaled hard his chest might even brush against Leonard's arm. “I said hello, Dr. McCoy,” Spock said in such a way that the hairs on Leonard's arms sprang to attention. 

Quite unexpectedly Leonard felt a tightness in his trousers that had nothing to do with the regenerator stuffed in his pocket. “Spock,” he breathed, but before he could gather his wits the elevator door opened and Spock nodded to Leonard again.

“Doctor McCoy,” he purred and exited. As soon as the doors closed Leonard fell weakly against the wall with a gasp. What had just happened? How had Spock got him so worked up with a grand total of ten words combined? And for that matter, why had Spock been flirting with him to begin with? 

At the thought Leonard straightened and firmly told himself that months of celibacy had fried his brain. He was insane to think that either Jim or Spock was interested in him. Jim was capable of casual flirtation for his own amusement, but Spock certainly wasn't.

“Get it together, old man,” he told himself gruffly, and then scurried back to Med Bay where things made sense.

*

Spock and Jim were waiting for him in his office. He couldn't help but feel this had qualities of an ambush about it.

“Okay, what is going on? The two of you have been acting weirder than usual,” he snarled, desperately trying to regain the solid ground that was slipping beneath his feet. Then he noticed the glass of whiskey in Jim's hand and the deliberate way that Jim sat on his desk with his legs spread wide and an erection straining against the fabric of his uniform trousers. He looked from the glass to Jim's cock, back and forth. 

He wasn't an unintelligent man. He could make connections.

"Is that whiskey? Are you trying to get me drunk enough to agree to have sex with you?" 

"No, this is for me. It's important that you not be intoxicated so that you can actively and voluntarily agree upon a mutually consensual activity between the three of us."

Leonard looked at Jim's innocent face narrowly. "That was your plan but Spock wouldn't let you."

Jim grinned. "Yep."

Leonard slumped against the closed door behind his back. “Have you lost your cotton pickin' mind, Jim? Spock?” he appealed, looking at the Vulcan beseechingly. “Can't you talk him out of this lunacy? What do you want me for? I thought you two were...” he waved a vague hand between them, “one true lovers or something.”

“We are,” Jim said happily, shooting Spock a look that made Leonard both jealous and disgusted. “But that doesn't mean that I want him to be my only lover. And I love you too, Bones, you know that. I'd have settled down and had your grumpy little children years ago but you wouldn't have me.”

Leonard scowled hard, not appreciating the teasing. Jim couldn't know that he was rubbing at a sore spot because Leonard had made damn sure over the years Jim would never know Leonard's feelings for him ran deeper than just friendship. “Spock, you're okay with this? Vulcans strike me as the monogamous sort,” he admitted frankly, having a hard time imagining a Vulcan being illogical enough to waste time on recreational sex with one partner, much less many.

Spock lifted an eyebrow. “Doctor, monogamy is an emotional construct, not a logical one. All species evolved with the biological imperative to spread their genetic material to as many reproductive partners as possible. Although in my culture monogamy is often chosen by partners for personal or practical reasons, I do not consider it illogical to take multiple partners nor do I believe it will negatively impact the love I feel for Jim.”

Leonard blinked. “That's... the most logical reason for a threesome I've ever heard.” Spock looked rather pleased by the compliment. 

“So, what do you say?” Jim asked excitedly, jumping off the desk and walking over to Leonard. Before Jim could get close enough to touch him Leonard shied away, not meeting his eyes.

“I think you should go,” he said wearily, staring at the carpet. “I'm too old for this shit.”

“But-” Jim began, but Leonard grimly shook his head. Jim sighed and pressed the glass to Leonard chest so he was forced to take it. “Keep this for company, then. And Bones?” Jim waited until Leonard looked up. His gaze was burning and the hand that had been holding the glass flattened on Leonard's chest, warm and intoxicating. “I want you to think about Spock fucking me tonight. I want you to imagine the way I moan and beg for more as he fills my ass up with hot, creamy spunk and I want you to remember that I wanted it to be your cum leaking out of me tomorrow morning when I'm sitting in the Captain's chair.”

Leonard gasped, somehow shocked by the vulgarity coming from such a pretty mouth, despite knowing Jim well enough to know he was anything but innocent. Jim gave Leonard's pectoral another lingering caress and then slithered out the door with Spock trailing along behind him calmly. Spock paused at the door. “Doctor, if you change your mind we'll be in the Captain's cabin tonight. If... the information is relevant to you, you may be interested to know that I've always found you very stimulating and have, in an unguarded moment, often thought that I would enjoy being physically intimate with you. To employ Jim's vernacular, I would very much like to fuck you as well.”

Leonard lasted approximately ten minutes before the trembling in his hands and the throbbing, unrelenting erection in his trousers made the decision for him. He just prayed no one caught sight of him on his way to Jim's room because there was really no explaining this other than what it was.

*

The little fuckers hadn't even bothered to undress yet. Jim was lounging on the bed reading his PADD and Spock was holding the door open primly for Leonard like some goddamn butler.

Leonard glared all around, in a general sort of way. “You knew I was going to come, didn't you?” he asked Jim but the young captain just grinned unabashedly, looking more boyish than ever.

“Of course I knew you would. I always knew how to get you out of your pants when I really wanted to. But Spock did sweeten the pot though, am I right?” 

Leonard was aroused but uncertain and the combination made him grumpy. “I don't know if 'sweet' is the word I'd use...” Jim just laughed and got up to meet them at the door, running his eyes admiringly up and down Leonard's body.

“Damn, it's been too long, Bones. I'd almost forgotten how big you are,” he mused happily and boldly reached between Leonard's legs to caress the half erection that had survived his trip to their room. Leonard had to force himself not to flinch away from the touch, still having lingering emotional doubts about the wisdom of coming between what appeared to be a healthy, happy relationship between his best friend and Spock.

Spock, maybe understanding his unease, reached out and stroked a hand up Leonard's arm. It was the first time the Vulcan had ever touched Leonard in any way that was not professional, but he didn't find it repulsive. Rather, between Jim's massaging hand and Spock's gentle, whisper light caress he felt his body responding rapidly, pumping blood hard and fast to his extremities and soothing his anxiety with a rush of dopamine. 

“Doctor, Jim and I have discussed this between us thoroughly and we both desire you as a sexual partner. Do you consent?”

Leonard didn't even have to think. He bit his lip and nodded and while Jim was giving a triumphant crow, Spock slowly, cautiously leaned forward to press his lips against Leonard's. Distantly Leonard heard Jim make a rapturous noise of approval, but he was having a hard time thinking when Spock deepened the kiss, dragging his lips across his tongue and pulling his bottom lip surprisingly hard between his teeth. “Mmmph,” he moaned in surprise, but Spock just went back for more, teeth and tongue and lips. One hand came up to thread through Leonard's hair while he felt Jim begin to push and shove at his clothes. By the time Leonard surfaced for air he was somewhat surprised to find that all he had to do was step out of his trousers and shoes and let Jim finish pulling off his shirt, leaving him unexpectedly naked with his cock jutting out hungrily. 

Self consciousness hit hard but Jim just snorted on a laugh and playfully grabbed Leonard's dick to pull him across to the bed. “You're our guest. Just let us take care of you right now.”

“God, you're going to kill me, aren't you?” he groaned half heartedly as he allowed Jim to arrange him across the bed and Spock crawled onto his other side. 

“No, Doctor, we're going to fuck you,” Spock said gravely and Leonard shot a suspicious look at Jim.

“You told Spock I'd find it hot if he cursed, didn't you?”

Spock answered for Jim. “Is it working, Doctor?”

“Fuck yes,” Leonard groaned and Spock smiled slightly before leaning over to attack his lips again in his strangely combative way. If he'd ever imagined kissing Spock he'd have supposed it would be gentle and chaste, but this was nothing like what he'd expected. Their teeth clicked together and saliva was smeared across his face and he was beginning to wonder if it was possible to sprain your tongue while kissing, but Leonard didn't think he could get enough of it. 

“That's so hot,” Leonard distantly heard Jim moan, but then Jim began to palm his cock and slip his fingers down between his cheeks to rub his hole and Leonard stopped attempting to listen. It was only when Jim had wormed two slick fingers up his ass that Leonard forced himself to break away from Spock. 

“You gonna fuck me, Jimmy?” he asked dizzily, totally on board with the idea but somewhat disappointed that he wouldn't be the one doing the fucking that night. 

When he looked at Jim, however, his mouth fell open on a groan. Jim had one hand buried under Leonard and the other around his back, slamming fingers into his own hole while he rocked his hips back into his touch. Jim was breathing heavily and sweat was beading along his forehead but he spared Leonard a soft smile. “I want to see Spock inside you, Bones. Do you want to? He wants to so much. He loves having you here.”

Leonard cut his eyes doubtfully over at Spock but the Vulcan, where he lay with the fingers of one hand locked in Leonard's hair and the other caressing Leonard's chest, was giving nothing away. He wasn't contradicting Jim, though, and it made Leonard feel warm and included and not at all like the third wheel in an awkward threesome. “Yeah?” he asked breathlessly.

Spock smiled in that non-smiling way of his and Leonard couldn't help his grin. He drew up his knees to present himself better and Jim took the opportunity to shove another finger inside. Spock must be big. “What are you waiting for, then? Get your clothes off.” Leonard reached his hand over and put it on Spock's knee and began to draw it slowly up his leg to the frankly enormous bulge between his legs, but Spock put a gently restraining hand on his wrist. Spock and Jim exchanged a significant look.

“Well, I don't want to alarm you, Bones... er, what do you know about Vulcan penises?”

“Well there aren't exactly diagrams in the textbooks but I've been doing Spock's physicals for the past two years. They're sheathed.”

Spock and Jim exchanged another speaking look and Jim shrugged. “You heard the man, take your clothes off.”

Spock didn't look as confident as before, but he obeyed his lover. Slowly he began to remove his clothing, taking care to fold it and lay it to the side while Jim kept up a stream of encouragement and compliments. At last Spock slipped off his underwear and stood stiffly by the bed. It took Leonard approximately ten seconds to stare and then overreact.

“What the fuck?” he yelped, eyes only widening further as the monstrosity between Spock's legs began to move, writhing and twisting like a bed of snakes. Pure, primal disgust and fear flared along his nerves and instinctively Leonard scrambled away until he bumped into Jim, who immediately locked his arms around his chest from behind to prevent his escape.

“Calm down, Bones. I know it's a shock but you're gonna like this. Spock has five dicks. Five. And they can move. This is going to be the best night of your life Bones, trust me.”

Spock had kept his distance but now he cautiously crawled back onto the bed. “This is not an unexpected reaction, Leonard. Our anatomies are different, but they function in much the same way. I do not believe you will be unable to overcome our differences.”

Leonard looked between Spock's face and his dicks. All five of them. And then uncertainly reached out to touch one. With just the tip of his finger his cautiously stroked over the head of the nearest one, one of the slimmer, sharp headed shafts, and Spock shivered and hissed in a soft breath.

“They aren't really, but I call them tentacles,” Jim breathed in his ear, and Leonard had to admit that they bore an uncomfortable similarity. 

“I had no idea,” Leonard admitted breathlessly but grew more bold, now running his large palm around the head and lightly down the shaft. “Vulcans keep a tight lid on this, don't they?”

Spock scooted forward on his knees, seeking out Leonard's soft touch. “Vulcans value their privacy- oh- Leonard!” he gasped when Leonard finally grasped the penis firmly and began to jack it with enthusiasm. 

“Huh, it _is_ a dick,” Leonard admitted grudgingly and Jim laughed breathlessly behind him.

“And he wants to shove it up your ass, Bones. Look at how his hips are trembling with the need to thrust it somewhere hot and wet,” Jim growled.

Leonard found himself nodding without even the least bit of hesitation. Yeah, it was weird, and a part of him wanted to scream before letting the disturbingly prehensile appendage touch him, but somehow that didn't make it less hot. “This one,” he said, giving the chosen dick a light squeeze. “I've grown sort of attached to the little devil.” 

He lay back down and Jim grabbed one of his knee and pushed it down towards his chest, leaving him wide and open for Spock. Spock gracefully positioned himself between his legs and pressed the sharp head of his tentacle to Leonard's hole before moving his whole body forward in a wave that slammed his dick in hard and without mercy.

“Christ!” he shrieked, but couldn't think about pain for the pleasure a moment later when Spock began to piston in and out, his tentacle writhing inside him and curling against his prostate in a way that couldn't be coincidence. Spock had both hands planted on either side of Leonard's face and he was staring down at him intensely, as though his eyes could bore straight into Leonard's skull and read everything in his head. “Shit, that's good,” he breathed, almost wanting to break the strange hold, but unable to. He bit his lip. “I could take another,” he said, his voice weak and overwhelmed. 

“I knew you'd like it,” Jim sighed joyfully, and he chose the next dick, another slick stalk that barely needed to be guided before it too was burrowing in next to its brother, squeezing in Leonard's tight hole and thrusting in along side it. Leonard felt stuff full now, but it was good. It had been so long since he'd felt the sensation and he liked it; liked Spock above him pressing him down and Jim at his side, cooing encouragements and watching them avidly.

Jim was an enthusiastic voyeur, always had been, but after a moment he seemed unable to idly sit by any longer. “God, I can't- I have to- Spock, please, can you take both of us?” he moaned, writhing and thrusting his hips helplessly, his prick stabbing the air impotently, seeking and not finding. Sticky pre-cum dripped from his dick and drizzled down in a long wet string. Leonard, feeling unexpectedly compassionate, reached out a hand to touch his knee.

“Hey, c'mere.” He opened his arms and with the cooperation of all three Jim wedged himself in between so that he lay on top of Leonard's chest, his head resting on Leonard's shoulder and his ass pressed back against Spock's dicks. Spock didn't hesitate, instead grabbing the other two slender penises by the heads and shoving them straight in Jim's eager hole. Jim let out a long, satisfied whine and it blew straight in Leonard's ear, ruffling his hair. From that point every thrust Spock made slammed four dicks into the two of them simultaneously and shoved Jim forward and backwards so that Jim's cock rubbed against Leonard's below him. 

Jim whimpered in Leonard's ear but it was Spock's long, gusty gasps and grunts that nearly did him in. He'd never imagined Spock could be like this, aggressive and passionate. When Spock gave a long, gut wrenching cry and his body shook with the force of his combined orgasms Leonard had to grit his teeth and think very, very hard about repulsive alien diseases to keep from following after him.

Spock collapsed on Jim, his whole body heaving from his panting, which had the effect of crushing Leonard into the mattress on the bottom. He could still feel Spock's dicks twitching and writhing inside him, but he also felt wet and loose, from the combined pounding of two penises. Mostly he still felt horny as fuck though, and he found himself squirming and pressing up against Jim, to get some friction down to his cock.

“Spock, we're neglecting our guest,” Jim said in a squished, muffled sort of way and Spock groaned and peeled himself off Jim's back and backed up, taking his dicks with him. Both Leonard and Jim grunted at the feeling of his cocks slipping free, suddenly leaving them empty and unfulfilled. 

Jim rolled over immediately, curling up on his knees and presenting his ass. His hole was red and stretched and Spock's pearly white cum glistened on his edges and dribbled down his thigh. Leonard felt his mouth go dry with lust and when Jim turned his head around and gave him a come hither glance Leonard had to grab the base of his cock and squeeze hard to keep himself under control. The invitation was clear, but there was a part of Leonard that felt uneasy, as though fucking Jim was somehow an active violation of fidelity in a way being fucked by Spock had not been. He shot a questioning look at Spock, asking for permission. 

Spock, perceptive as usual, came up behind Leonard and reached his hands around his chest. “You are well endowed for a human, Doctor,” Spock purred in his ear as he ran his palms up Leonard's ribcage and then back down. He framed Leonard's cock with his thumbs and forefingers and peered over his shoulder, down at him.

“For a human,” Leonard sputtered indignantly, more used to having the largest dick in any situation, then considered Spock's anatomy and decided that was a fair point.

Spock closed his hands around him, grip firm, and Leonard's hips jolted and his mouth fell open. “Christ,” he moaned, a plea for mercy and a cry for more, as Spock twisted his hands up and back down. “You're gonna make me come,” he warned, not because he didn't desperately want to, but rather because he didn't want it to end.

“I believe Jim would like you to penetrate him,” Spock murmured and Jim grinned and wriggled his wet ass. 

“Jim does,” Jim agreed, and Leonard stopped caring about anything other than getting his prick somewhere hot and tight. Spock pushed up behind him, forcing Leonard to crawl forward on his knees until he was right behind Jim, then Spock positioned the head of his cock right at his hole. Instinct did the rest, Leonard bucking his hips forward sharply so that the fat head of his prick pushed straight in, swallowed up by ripe pink flesh.

Jim and Leonard made twin noises of desperation. Spock growled in his ear and bit the flesh on his jaw, making Leonard turn to protest only to have his mouth attacked. So distracted was he by the miracle going on below his waist and the biting and licking between their lips, he barely noticed what Spock was doing until something huge was being pressed none too gently against his hole. “Oh no,” he groaned, remembering the sheer size of Spock's remaining erect penis, and then he was jolted forward, hands landing on Jim's shoulders for balance while Spock grasped his hips from behind and forced his way inside. 

“Fucking hell,” he gasped and Jim's body shook with laughter beneath him.

“I know, right?” he agreed happily, but Leonard found he was speechless, unable to respond in anything more complex than a whimper as he was split open by a massive cock. _This is the most surreal experience of my life,_ he thought wildly, and then Spock slammed all the way home and he lost the ability to think.

By the time he'd come out of a stimulation induced haze Jim was wriggling impatiently below him, shoving himself back on Leonard's prick and grinding dirtily. Spock was behind him, aggressively taking what he needed, hands gripping his hips, powerful thighs spread wide, and thrusts hard and fast. It wasn't painful as much as overwhelming, though, and between Jim's clenching pressure and Spock's pounding cock he was hovering on the cusp of orgasm. Suddenly he was desperate to come. He pulled Jim up sharply behind him and worked with Spock's movement, letting his weight and thrusts slam him into Jim, who arched his ass beautifully into him and took it.

“Oh my God, God, dammit,” he chanted. Spock licked his ear and reached his fingers around to pinch his nipples and it was over. He gave a wordless roar and curled around Jim, hips thrashing enough Spock had to hang on to avoid being dislodged as he emptied what felt like a year's worth of cum deep inside Jim. Jim writhed and mewled like a fucking slut, and as soon as Leonard stopped quivering Jim was sliding off his sensitive dick and flipping over, purple, engorged cock piercing the air and thighs spread wide.

“Please, please, Oh God, Bones, now, please,” he begged and Leonard dropped forward onto his elbows, mouth stretched wide. Jim grabbed the base of cock and shoved it up into Leonard's mouth. He choked on the first few strokes, but his throat was slack with pleasure and exhaustion, and soon he was taking Jim straight down his throat as though he'd been giving daily blow jobs for the past year. Jim gripped his hair and took his pleasure selfishly, fucking Leonard's mouth with abandon while Spock fucked him from behind, gigantic cock slamming home repeatedly and making him bob and jostle on Jim. Leonard was pretty sure his teeth were making more contact with Jim than could be comfortable, but Jim was thrashing and shouting with a total lack of self consciousness that Leonard couldn't help but admire. Spock was almost equally uninhibited, and the noises he made, the growls and snarls, were enough to make Leonard feel like even an old man like himself could be ready to go again shortly. 

It didn't take long for either, fortunately. Leonard wasn't sure his body could have taken anymore abuse, and when Jim's bitter cum hit the back of his throat he gagged, saliva and semen gushing from the sides of his mouth and drooling down to Jim's pelvis. He fought his way out off Jim's hold, gasping in painful breaths. Before he'd had time to orient himself Spock gave a bellow and crashed into him from behind and he was forced forward, face slamming into Jim's abdomen and making the blond grunt.

Spock ground into his ass and Leonard could feel the massive cock throbbing as his insides were blasted with more cum than he thought he could contain.

Finally Spock withdrew and Leonard scrambled off Jim, backing up against the headboard. He grabbed a pillow and clutched it to his chest, not sure if he'd just had the most intense, incredible sexual experience of his life or if he was going to develop PTSD. He could just imagine the flashbacks he'd have the next time he had to do Spock's physical.

Leonard watched as Spock flopped down beside Jim and they cuddled up together, kissing tenderly now, as though they both hadn't just acted like wild, rutting animals.

When they parted Jim looked up at Leonard mistily. “That was fantastic, Bones,” he sighed blissfully, then pawed hopefully at Leonard's thigh. “C'mere. We aren't done with you yet.”

Leonard eyed them doubtfully before sighing in a put upon sort of way and easing back down beside them. Jim threw an arm around Leonard and snuggled up to his chest, his smile wide and utterly content. Leonard shot Spock a wary glance, but the Vulcan was giving Leonard a look that made him feel warm and his stomach feel fluttery. 

Spock propped his head up on a hand and smiled sleepily over at Leonard, looking as relaxed and smug as he'd ever seen him. “Thank you, Leonard, for sharing your body with us. It was a very physically and emotionally satisfying experience. We hope you will consent to join us again.”

Jim popped up eagerly, eyes bright and excited, as though he hadn't just been fucked half to death the way Leonard had. “Yeah, Bones, how about this Thursday?”

“My God, you _are_ trying to kill me,” he groaned and flipped over so his back was to them both, but only to hide the interested twitch his slack cock had given. Wouldn't do to look too eager, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> QueenSusan, intrepid authoress, wipes her sweaty brow and finally pushes the 'post' button, launching her monstrous creation into the vast depths of AO3. “Never again,” she vows, determination on every line of her beautiful face. “Seven dicks in one bed is too many to keep track of!” The End. 
> 
> ...Okay, that's what I was imagining to myself as I struggled through this sea of dicks, but now I'm like, buuuuuttttt.... wouldn't Bones/Spock and all his dicks/Jim/Uhura be great? BUT OH MY GOD, that's so many genitals to keep track of. It might happen, though, because I don't think Uhura got the full experience when she was with Spock and that's a damn shame, but I make no promises!!! I could leave Bones out to complicate things less, but I love him so....


End file.
